The Good Guy's sister chapter 4 I like dolls
by SherylRay
Summary: Many years later after the death of Dakota's father, the house is expected still trying to figure things out. A doll appears from nowhere looking completely new in this old house, however, things become more worse then they appear...What now?


_There's a time limit to this, remember. You are being stalked as I speak. You can run but you can't hide. Kill Him quick before it's too late! _

The house was old, dusty and abandoned, no one dared lived in it for years after the man who lived in it was killed by a little girl. Kevin and his mother witnessed seeing his friend, Dakota disappear all of the sudden in front of him? What happened? It was awfully confusing, the scream of Dakota echoed in his ears.

He tried telling everybody, the police, the ambulance, anyone.

"My friend Dakota disappeared! I didn't kill anyone! I just got into the house and went up stairs seeing her somehow vanish… Her Dad was dead on the floor. I don't know how it happened, I swear! The both of us witnessed it!" he said looking up at his Mom, "Right?"

Kevin's mother said nothing; no one was going to believe this at all.

"Mom, Tell them! Tell them what you and I saw!"

The police man with them looked at his assistant, whispering, "This kid is insane."

"I'm not!" Kevin screamed, "She's gone! Where else can she be? She's gone, damn it!"

"Enough, kid." The police man frowned angrily, "I have had enough of your tales. And you…" he said looking up at Kevin's mother, "You should be ashamed of yourself for confusing this boy into this!"

The mother hesitated, "I-I didn't tell him anything! It's just…just…"

"Shut up! You keep this secret or I'll take that boy away from you!"

The police man and the reporters drove away, leaving them both.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything to defend me!" Kevin yelled.

"Darling, they wouldn't of believed us anyway." His mother said calmly.

"You could have tried but you didn't! You left me, looking like an idiot!"

Kevin pushed her away from him and ran out of the room, up stairs, yelling, "It DID happen, Mom!"

The neighbours themselves began to get nosey; one of them pressed a glass cup against the wall putting their ear beside it hearing the whole situation.

"Bobby, something's wrong with that kid."

"Tell me! What did he say, woman!"

"Something about a murder and a girl vanishing into thin air…"

Bobby smiled with delight, "Excellent, tell me more," he quickly got out a pen and some paper, "tell me everything, the reporters and news guys pay us big money for this! Get a recorder, too."

The two of them recorded and written down as much information as possible and it was no longer a secret. Not only was it was the weirdest news in the paper but authors began to write about it too. Kevin was taken into special care for a while because people were blaming his Mom for such strange stories.

It was now so many years later, the rumours were getting worse but Kevin was finally no longer in care, he had his own wife and kid now but people still came to his door asking questions.

A middle aged woman with a moody looking expression on her face walked through the streets with her assistant. It was around 10 pm and completely dark and damp through all of the rain. The two of the stood in front of Dakota's old home, it was time for them to discover more.

"Loral did you bring the keys for this wretched house?" snapped the middle aged woman.

"N-no ma'am!" stuttered the short thin man next to her, "I d-didn't think we needed them, Coral."

Coral's face wrinkled up like a bag, revealing a frown that she was not at all impressed.

"You fool! You should of known that we'd be here examining this house, it's our job to get much more evidence of what happened."

"I'm so sorry," Loral sighed softly, picking up a very rusty hammer, gently tapping the wooden door.

"Give me that you idiot!" snapped Coral grabbing the hammer and bashing the door down.

"Wow!" squeaked Loral, "You sure are strong!"

The both of them walked inside, it was so very dusty with loads of filth and rat droppings. Nothing has changed by the looks of it; everything was left as it was from when Dakota's father was murdered that very night.

In the front room something already strange happened, quite a loud crash, Loral squealed bonking his head into Coral's face.

"You idiot!" she screamed, "It was probably only a rat. Go in there and kill it! I'm gonna look around in the kitchen."

Loral looked down as she gone into the kitchen, "I'm sorry…" he said quietly, "But I'm not gonna kill that little rat. I like animals…"

Coral turned with a frown again, "Just shut up and get rid of it!"

And so Loral quickly gone into the living room, slightly frightened of Coral's harsh words. He stopped for a moment, and then gave an excited child's smile as he found a doll on the floor. It looked brand new.

"Oh, she's so cute!" he said picking the doll up hugging it.

Coral walked into the living room looking out for Loral in the darkness. "Nothing in the kitchen, did you find anything? This place is such a dump; I don't see why we're researching on an old fantasy murder. A girl demon, yeah right, what maniac made that up?"

Loral turned with doll still in his arms.

Coral glared at him once more, "Loral, can't you ever do anything right?! What's this some kind of Chucky doll?" she growled.

"No…" said Loral looking down a bit, "But it looks like it a bit doesn't it? Oh Coral, can I keep it? Oh please can I keep it?"

"What is the matter with you?!" Coral screamed, "You're acting like a five year old! I swear if you keep annoying me by acting like a child you're gonna lose this job! I have no patience for idiots!" she grabbed the doll by its head and threw it into the darkness in the corner of the room. Loral looked down quite upset.

"I-I'll look up stairs for some things…Don't you t-think we should have a candle or light?" asked Loral.

"For once you're thinking right." Sniffed Coral getting a lighter out of her pocket "Come up stairs with me, we've got lots to do…Ugh! This place really stinks!"

The stairs creaked as they slowly walked up; they never knew of the strange things which were happening in this house.

Her head hurt badly, she was thrown extremely hard against the wall when the hag threw her. It didn't feel right, she felt strange, stiff and it was like as if she had a load of clay on her but she was plastic, she was a doll. Framed for something so cruel, set into the future to murder her friend, she couldn't believe it. Why did she listen to that fake frightening Chucky, it seemed so very real to her. She got up on her plastic feet, looking around the room, everything was large, what was she going to do? She began to cry.

"Loral, you idiot, get out of my way, some kid must of got into this place. You study the floor where this guy got killed, while I sort out this kid."

"Uh oh," she dropped to the ground, acting a bit like Chucky did in the movie, lifeless.

_Kill her._

"Who's that?" Dakota thought.

_You must kill her; you're running out of time. He's coming for you, He will kill you._

Coral came in with an ugly sneering look as she saw Dakota on the ground.

"I threw you over there…" she said looking to the dark corner of the room, she picked up the doll, "Right, kid! I'm gonna break your toy right now, I'm gonna chop it up into little pieces!"

"No!" screamed a voice but it wasn't a child, it was Loral, "Don't break that doll, I really like it! Let me keep it, please do!" he begged running down the stairs, but Coral already made it to the kitchen looking for something to chop the doll up with. She slammed Dakota on to the table of the kitchen, quickly looking around for anything.

_Kill her._

"No!" thought Dakota.

_Do it!_

A strange force lifted Dakota up she walked towards the window to where a bread knife was, she felt the misery from when she killed her father, but it was done, the knife was thrown so perfectly and stabbed through Coral's head. She never had a chance to scream, her head smacked against the kitchen table. The doll ran towards her body and squished her head into a fruit dicer, flesh from Coral's face began to grind and peal off slowly. It was rather surprising that electric was in the house, however, the manager in charge of the detectives forgot to mention about the activated electric for the expecting for the house.

"Coral, what was that noise?" said Loral softly walking down the stairs carefully.

"What have I done? I didn't want to do this! What's going on…?" Dakota panicked, she heard Loral coming, it was time to play "doll".

Loral came into the kitchen lighting the lighter once more, saw Coral's body and screamed so very loud.

BASH!!! Some one was coming into the house, Loral quickly turned.

"Loral!" said a recognisable voice, "Loral are you okay?"

"No!" sobbed Loral, "She's dead…Coral! That killer spirit really does exist, Officer Heather!"

Heather walked into the house, peered through the room at the murdered corpse.

"Shit…How did this happen?" she whispered, giving Loral a gentle hug, "Don't worry, we'll find out who done this."

Heather called the ambulance, along with back up police, the situation was more frightening and it was confirmed that scientists think it was actually a killer ghost, the next weeks later they were ready to knock it down. At morning time was the knocking down day for the house; police one last time examined the house to find clues along with asking both Heather and Loral. There was hardly anything they could say, except from seeing a dead corpse in the house.

Loral walked one last time in the kitchen, he glanced at the doll, he still adored it despite he was twenty years old, when they finally finished with the house, Loral sneaked the doll, stuffing it in his coat. Luckily no one saw him at the time as he quickly rushed to his car, taking one last glance at the ginger haired adorable doll, he drove off home.


End file.
